Fate
by EternusCaries1
Summary: Someone from the future comes to help Trunks, but to help Trunks with what????
1. Chatper 1

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Fate**

**Author's Note: This is in the Narrator's point of view. If you think you know who it is say the name in the review please. I think this is a good fic so far...if you want me to continue leave some reviews k? Thanks, Hope you enjoy this story...**

_**Chapter One:**_

I often wonder...if Fate is real. I will not reveal to you who I am yet, you will figure it out at the end though. I have a story to tell, that will prove to you...Fate is real, very real. Now let me warn you before I start, this will be a long story, about something that could bore you, or make you cry...now please...listen to my story.

Trunks looked up at the starry sky, it was time for him to go home, but he didn't want to go home to a house of yelling and fighting. He liked his cliff that had a wonderful view of the ocean and the sky. He would stay here for a couple of hours more and hopefully he wouldn't have to explain himself to his parents. He scuffed out loud, I heard him...he didn't know I was there, but I was. I stayed there with him, and I often thought of going out there to him. But no I stayed hidden in the trees. Finally he got up and looked around; perhaps he could feel my Ki. Then he blasted off, I came out and watched him.

"Trunks my friend, I will prevent it." I then retreated to my hideout in the forest. My time machine sitting there with the faded words "hope" on it. I smiled as a tear cascaded down my face. "I miss you" I lie down beside it and quickly fall asleep.

That was the first day I arrived to that time line. I bet you think you know who I am right? Well I will eliminate your thought. I am not Trunks; I knew the time machine would make you think that...but no...Now to continue to my story.

The sunlight poured into the forest and I open my eyes slowly. I stand up, I have to talk to him today I only have a week to change what will happen. That isn't very long. I blast off toward CC and then I stop. How will I explain myself? It will take a day just to get everyone use to me being there. I sigh and continue, perhaps there is a way...I could act like... me in this time. I laugh and when I reach CC I go to Trunks' window and knock. He lets me in and an immediately motion for him to be quiet.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

I smile "My friend, I am from the future, but be sure not to tell anyone of me being in this time."

He nodded, "Why are you here?"

I sigh, "I have come to beat Fate, tell me now, what is wrong with you...why you are sad." I can't help the water that starts to build up in my eyes. Trunks looked confused. He pulled me over to him and kissed me slightly. I pushed away the pain in my heart overwhelming.

"Please...never do that..." I stop a sob coming from my chest.

"Why? I'm sure that we are together in your timeline" He smiled sexily. I look down, the pain in my heart was increasing by the minute and now it was feeling like it was being slowly ripped apart.

"We were together...but no, I did not come here to talk about the times we had...I came here to talk to you, and see why you were sad." I look up, the pain was subsiding. Then I heard the voice of his mother, he looked at me not sure what to do.

"Remember tell no one" I flew out the window still remembering the feeling of his lips on mine. I got back to the space ship and looked at the word. I put my hand on it

"Hope, I hope...there is a chance.

Sad to say that was the only time I got to see him the second day. Now you know I only have a week and two days have already went by now I only have 5 days to change Fate, I'm sure you are already doubting me... On to the 3rd day...

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's ****Note:**

_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Fate**

**_Chapter Two_**

**Day 3...**

I race back to Trunks' house, it's very early in the morning and I know that his parents will be gone for most of the day. I knock on the door and Trunks answers it. Some how he knows I am the one from the future and quickly invites me in. He takes me up to his room just incase his parents came home early. "How did you know something was upsetting me?" Trunks asked. I laughed,

"I am from the future; I know that you are upset right now by the actions you have made in my time. I have come to fix that." I smiled.

Trunks looked surprised, "You came here trying to beat fate? I'm sorry but I think that is…almost impossible. I think that if you could beat fate my father would've tried to go back in time to save his planet. But he knows that either way his planet would be destroyed." I sighed,

"I know that it is hard to beat fate, but I am hoping….that I can beat it." My memory immediately goes back to the time machine and all the times Trunks and I have spend time working on it and in it.

"What happens to me in the future, I have brought you so much pain…I don't understand why I would ever bring you pain." Trunks looked so upset when he said that.

"Your problems grow and grow to where you don't even care about me in the future; you just want your escape. Don't get me wrong, you always loved me…you loved me until you died. You commit suicide by jumping off a cliff in the future Trunks, and I am here to save you from doing the same." I hold back the tears that are threatening to fall.

He looked so surprised, "Why would I do such a selfish thing like kill myself?" He sits down on his bed. I smile

"I don't know I have come back in the past to change the future event that will happen soon." Trunks nodded and we sat down together. Then we talked, we talked about his father and how he felt Vegeta would never accept him. So I told him how heartbroken Vegeta was when he lost his only son. Then he told me how his school life had gone down since he admitted to loving me. So I told him about all the students that showed up to his funeral crying about how they should've done him better.

We sat like that for a while, him telling me a problem and I telling him what affect his death made. By the time Bulma and Vegeta arrived Trunks looked so much happier. He kissed me quickly and sent me on my way. I landed in the forest next to my time machine and smiled. Perhaps I have done it; maybe I have beaten Fate I thought…Maybe…

That truly was a day for me to celebrate I just knew that I had Trunks talked out of being sad. And I did, he was very happy after I left. I thought maybe me in this time wouldn't have to live without Trunks. You will have to wait…to see if I have beaten fate…or not…

End


End file.
